Passionate Mars
by 4trueSamurai
Summary: based on TV series. Sakura was this quiet girl falling in love with playboy Syaoran. Mysteries revealed, romance begun. enjoy!
1. Silencer VS rebeller

Mars

Summary:

Based on a television series…..Sakura is a silent girl….None had ever grown much attention to her…….until one day she met a rebellious motor-biker. Guess what will happen…….romance of course……SxS…TxE….

this is my first time writing a fiction…..hope you dun mind finding a critical error here….hehheh enjoy!!!!! b

Silencer V.S rebeller 

"Excellent, Sakura. You did a good job again today. I hope you don't mind me entering you to a drawing contest three months ahead, do you? I am really expecting much from you. Keep up the good work!" said Miss Mizuki Kaho to our one and only Sakura.

Sakura just nodded her head. This offering had been the sixth during her entire time joining the painting club at Seijou University. She didn't mind at all. Painting was the only one that brought limitless emotion to her empty heart. Her painting was not only kept his beautiful memory but also a painful moment which she couldn't get rid of. She had been kept this memory in her mind this entire life, turning his bubbly old-self to a silent girl who didn't dare talk too much especially to a boy.

Too much for a girl like her….

"Oy, Syaoran! Wew, how cruel you are. She's crying, you know. Geez.. for heaven's sake…..You just dump her like that. How mean," said Eriol in the boy's washroom a.k.a toilet.

" Yeah….yeah…..like I care. She's just for one-night stand to me. She throws herself to me anyway. There's no way I would miss the chance, wouldn't I?" Yeap, my lovely readers, I present to you….Li Syaoran the player. Never ceased in making every girl in campus cried to their heart.

" Little descendent, I almost lost count in how many girls have you dated. Included your one-night-stander. Would you stop dating random girls? Even though you have your own apartment, doesn't mean you can bring every girl you met there. You indeed are good-looking but I hope someday you would meet your one and only girl once and for all. "

" Ok…ok…just stop your little preaching on me. Anyway, did you see her face when I broke-up with her? It's so funny. I couldn't help laughing. Hahahahhah……."

" Yep, it's really funny. Luckily I pull you on force here, stopping you from laughing in front of her face. Hahahhhahha…….."

Sakura was at her favourite spot as usual. Lost in her own world. Sketching a picture of a mother holding her baby who had just entered her mind. She brushed her pencil on her drawing pad smoothly as if she can build the character to life. Through the corner of her eye, she suddenly saw a chocolate brown-haired boy walked to her direction, bringing a cola-can in his palm. He casually sat beside her. She knew his identity already, since he _was_ the almighty Li Syaoran, but she didn't even move and kept sketching. He caught a glance of her painting and suddenly he snapped.

" Is this a picture of yours?"

"Yes , it is"

" It's beautiful" For one moment he lost in his own world, just staring at her sketch.

"Can I have this picture?" he asked politely.

"But, it haven't finished yet. How about this, I will finish this as soon as I can, then I'll give it to you." said Sakura in one breath.

"Ok, that would be great." He nodded and smiled at the same time.

'Boy, he was cute smiling like that ….. Arrrggggghhhhh…what am I thinking……boys are all the same……they would end up taking advantage of us girls……just like _him……' _ Sakura thought.

"Oy, are you okay ??" Syaoran waved his hand in front of her face. Sakura quickly dashed off.

"hoh???? Why did she run so fast? I haven't know her name yet…..Ahh….better leave it alone. I would find out later.." And with that, he took off too.

_campus's café …._

" Ssh…look at that….isn't that Li Syaoran?? He's so gorgeous, don't you think?"

"Yes.. but he's also a player. According to the rumor, he's always dating different girl everyday. Can't stick to just one only. "

" yeah…you're right……"

Morning fuss had always been started ever since he entered the cafe …… He had always been the center of all attention …… His white shirt and red-bike-jacket fitted his body well, although he's a little bit thin but not too skinny. In short, he's perfect.

While looking around for an empty space, he spotted the girl whom he had met yesterday. He quickly rushed to an empty chair in front of her, ignoring all drooled girls around him and also Eriol, who was left dumbfounded.

"Hey, there!"

Sakura, being timid by the sudden attention from the most popular guy in campus plus glaring from some jealous girls, didn't say anything.

"Why are you so quiet? I just wanna know your name coz I didn't have the chance yesterday." She kept quiet.

" Why aren't you answering my question? Or do you want me to open your delicious mouth with my tongue?" He grinned and licked his lips seductively.

Sakura blushed then snapped out, " No, don't do that!! Ok, ok, I am Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. "

Our Li Syaoran smiled satisfyingly. "Are you joining the painting club?"

"Yes, I am" Sakura answered quietly.

"Have you finished the sketch from yesterday?"

" Yes. I will give it to you today after my classes."

" No. No need. I will take it myself since I was the one who requested it. I will pay you a visit after your painting class, alright ?! See you later!!"

Sakura just stared at his back until he disappeared. Not knowing two pairs of eyes also stared at her. One is full with jealousy and the other with hatred. My, my, what a contrast.

_Jealousy eye's POV_

"Sakura is mine, but with Syaoran on my way, I think I can't beat him capturing her heart. I can't compete with him. He's good-looking and popular while I, I am just an ordinary student. But I won't give up. I will go get Sakura's heart by my own way. Sakura ……you will be mine."

_Hatred eye's POV_

" Syaoran, you're mine. I won't let you dated another girl except me. Not even Sakura. I won't let anybody get near him, especially girls, sluts, or whosoever. Syaoran will be mine forever. Hahahhahahha……"

"Syaoran…….., wait……wait for me……!!!!!!!"

Syaoran spun around only to be met by a pair of amethyst who immediately hugged his arm spoiltly.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing? Haven't I told you that we're over now? "

" Noo…Syaoran…. Don't leave me. Didn't you remember what you did to me last night? Don't you want me anymore?"

" No, Tomoyo. For once and for all, we're over. There's nothing between us. Just forget last night's memory. A past is a past. Nothing can change it. So, goodbye, sweet!"

Syaoran quickly released his arm from her grasp and walk away. Leaving a teary Tomoyo behind.

"No, Syaoran! I can't accept this. Just who is the girl that separate me from you?"

Syaoran stayed quiet which made her much angrier.

' Just wait, Li Syaoran. I will investigate who that girl is, then destroy her! So if I can't get you, no one can!" The hatred eye a.k.a Tomoyo started planning her mastermind.

After classes 

Sakura rushed to the painting club, not wanting Miss Mizuki to be angry. Lucky for her, Miss Mizuki herself was running late which meant she still had time to prepare her drawing kit. In a short time, while getting ready to draw something, Miss Mizuki entered the room. 'pheww……no more scolding today…..hehehhe…I'm lucky…' said Sakura to herself.

"Okay…class…..today's object is……" Brackkkk…… Something or someone had been banged to the door. And in front of the door, stood Syaoran. Sakura gasped.

Syaoran rushed to her direction. Pulled her hand, and carried her outside the class.

" Wewh…..I made it……oyeah….Did you bring the picture?"

Sakura quickly search for the sketch in her pocket. She finished it yesterday night. She wondered what kind of thunder had entered Syaoran ,making him that interested to her sketch? "Umm…..so, why did you like this picture?"

" Ow….just because it looks warm to me who didn't have a mother since junior high."

He answered it coolly and without hesitation. "Thanks a lot. If there's any way I could repay you, I would do it. And if you want to do "it" with me……hehehhe…you know what I mean …I wouldn't mind.. Just call me, 'kay? See you!" He was about to go away when suddenly….

" Wait……I….I want you……!"

Syaoran immediately spun around. "Wh…what?? You really want 'it'?"

…………………………………………………..4truesamurai…………………………………………………………

hehehhhe… a cliff hanger…….guess Sakura doesn't as innocent as you think here….heehhehheh….. Like it? Hate it? Comments please….. I need at least 10 reviews to continue this……..please………click…….the…..button……..down….there……thank you…..i luph you

1

1

1

1

1

v


	2. Life Model

Mars

Summary:

Based on a television series…..Sakura is a silent girl….None had ever grown much attention to her…….until one day she met a rebellious motor-biker. Guess what will happen…….romance of course……SxS…TxE….

this is my first time writing a fiction…..hope you dun mind finding a critical error here….hehheh enjoy!!!!! b

_**chapter 2**_

_Life Model_

_previous …………._

He answered it coolly and without hesitation. "Thanks a lot. If there's any way I could repay you, I would do it. And if you want to do "it" with me……hehehhe…you know what I mean …I wouldn't mind.. Just call me, 'kay? See you!" He was about to go away when suddenly….

" Wait……I….I want you……!"

Syaoran immediately spun around. "Wh…what?? You really want 'it'?"

Sakura immediately blushed hard and hung her head low until her bangs covered her face.

" No….. it's not that. I mean, I want you to become my model for my next painting. "

" Huh??? A model?????"

" Yes! Do you mind? "

Syaoran shake his head and smiling. He almost had a heart attack because of her previous comments. That's why, he felt relieved knowing that she just want him to become her model. It's not that bad anyway.

" Nah….. it's okay. So, when will we start? "

" Tomorrow, kay?

"Sure thing ….. ok! Bye!"

With that, he waved her goodbye and left. So did she.

_Tomorrow…_.

Sakura was walking through the path leading to the campus. As usual, her head was hanging low during the journey but she still can see the beautiful view of Cherry Blossoms Tree in her right and left. It was so relaxing, in her opinion. Making her comfortable while she walked to the building of Seijou universities. The petals flew in everyway, making the path more romantic. She exhaled the aroma and smiled. It was Fall Season already. She still had many more subjects to do before graduating. Speaking of which, she still can remember the promise she made with the Syaoran Li whom is her next model for the painting competition. Her face remained expressionless except scariness to the people in her surrounding while her heart laughed with joy.

" Hey…hey…Sakura! Wait!"

Sakura spun around only to meet a pair of blue eyes of none other than Eriol in the middle of the stairs leading to her classroom.

" Oh…hey….Eriol…What is it"

" Ehm…..I have something to talk to you. Can we have lunch together sometime?"

" Sure. Just not today. I'm afraid that I have another plan today. Maybe tomorrow will do."

" Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow lunch at the Twin Bells, okay. Oh. And one more thing…I heard that Syaoran had agreed to be your model, am I right?"

Sakura just nodded. She concluded that Syaoran had told him.

" Then, I will give you one recipe that will make him stay still during him being your model. Here ….."

Eriol leaned down and whispered loud enough for her to hear. She smiled and thanked him, then began walking upstairs. Eriol too began walking when in mid-way, he met Syaoran half-running ascending the stairs, leaving his fan girls behind. Syaoran clung Eriol's neck with one arm.

" Hey, bro! What's happening there? You had just talked to the man-hater Sakura. Something's up that I didn't know?"

" Duh…nothing at all. By the way, let's go! We're running late again. You didn't want to be punished again by Terada sensei again, don't you?"

" Well…you're right! Come on running!"

_painting club_……

beep…beep….beep…...Syaoran played the video-game in his hand seriously while Sakura getting ready with her painting kit beside her. She silently watched him absorbed in the game while she recalled what Eriol had told her before.

" You want Syaoran to stay still? Just give him a video-game, he won't move a bit"

She smiled lightly. ' He sure does like a child acting that way. How cute!', said Sakura to herself. She began sketching his figure with pencil smoothly. She had already had the image in her head about what character would she be give to him in her painting. Mars.

" Hey, Syaoran! Do you know who Mars is? "

" Yeah. He was the God of all War, wasn't he? What to do about him?"

" Not much. I just think that, even though he may be related to many intense wars which made him looked rough, he still have an inner side of him that was good. He was just like you in some way. People may think that you're a rebellious motor-maniac who's also a playboy. But in my eyes, you're a good guy. I believed that someday everybody should know your good side. Isn't true, Syaoran?"

No answer.

"Huh? Syaoran……"

Sakura peeped out from her canvas to see if he's alright. He was found asleep in the chair. Sakura got up and walked to his direction. She leaned closer as if to kiss him. She stared at his handsome face, lost in her own world, before she raised her hand and brushed the bangs that stick to his forehead with the tip of her finger.

'He rest so peacefully, just like a child. I don't want to bother him. I will just continue the sketch then I will finish it at home. ' thought Sakura.

She then sketching him again in silent, then she left. Leaving him asleep.

_morning Seijou Univ._

Bring…….!!!!!! The sound of bell ringing made every hall immediately fell quiet, including the hall leading to classroom number 4A. Everybody had run to their life not to miss their class and now, they're already being in, preparing their book to write every word spoken by the professor.

Syaoran and Eriol ascending the chair while their eyes searching everywhere to find empty chairs. Seeing Sakura had already sat in her chair, Syaoran smiled then took the chair beside her. She didn't mind, she kept sharpening her pencil hurriedly, when ……

" Hoe……..!!!!!…my finger!!" she cried silently not to bother her surrounding.

But Syaoran heard that, he took hold of her hand. Scanning the little scar but deep, on her left thumb. Without thinking, he placed his lips on her scar, sucking the blood. She blushed hard and tried pulling her hand but he, being so stubborn, didn't let go.

" Well….there you go! It doesn't bleeding anymore." He smiled a.k.a grinned to her. She, on the contrary, blushed even harder and hid her face behind her bangs then quickly pulled her hand. Syaoran still had that charming smile on his face, not knowing that behind all the scenes, Tomoyo was already up to something. A plan burned by either her jealousy and raged.

Afterwards……

Sakura was walking silently in the hallway when a group of girls surrounded her and grabbed her shirt violently then brought her to the rooftop. BRuck…..!!!! Sakura was thrown into the corner wall. Someone, whom she thought as the leader, towered her and kicked her everywhere hurts. " Strip her clothes! Throw it down there! "said the leader.

Sakura can't defend herself. Her face remain expressionless while inside, she was desperate. She only caught a glimpse and she recognize the leader already. She was Tomoyo, beautiful but also a rebeller like Syaoran.

" This will teach you to stay away from Syaoran! If I see you again near Syaoran, you know what it means. C'mon, girls!" With that, Tomoyo left her half naked on a windy rooftop. Making her unable to run.

In the class…….

" Chiharu!"

"I'm here!"

" Eriol!"

" Here, sir!"

" Kinomoto!"

No answer…………….

"Kinomoto!"

Still no answer………

"Anyone knew where is she? That's strange, it's not like her skipping class like this..!, Wha…….hey……Syaoran…Eriol..come back here…you little rascals!"

Syaoran had already run outside with Eriol behind him. They spread and began searching for her everywhere. From the lower ground, up, up, until the upper level. He ran through the hall, peeping into every class, and scanning through the window. He finally reached the rooftop. He randomly walked to the direction of the side fence which was used to prevent them from falling down. His eyes caught a glimpse of a human body curled up, hugged his/her feet against the corner wall. Immediately recognize who it is, he step up towards "the body". She lifted her head for a while, then sank it again between her feet.

Syaoran bent down. " What's happening?"

Sakura kept quiet. She just hugged herself tighter, shivering, and crying silently. He stared at her half-naked body. He then looked below from the fence.

" Are they threw your clothes down there?"

She nodded.

'She's so thin and looks so fragile being like this!' he thought at that moment. He then took off his jacket then wrapped it around her body and lifted her up.

'C'mon! I will take you home."

Sakura just followed him to the field where he parked his motorcycle. He gave her his helmet, and instructed her to sit and hold him tightly because he will ride his motor fast.

And it was fast indeed. Sakura was amazed at how good he was, in controlling his motor like that. Zigzag, Straight, Dangerous turn, he got rid of them easily in an amazing speed. She hugged him even tighter when they're almost there.

Finally, they reached her house.

" Is this your house?"

"Yes. Do you wanna come in?"

" Ah,no. I just wanna see your mom."

Clack……suddenly the door opened.

"Mom…let me introduced you to my friend who got me home safely. He's Li Syaoran."

" Wow…..It's a real mom!!!!" Syaoran amazed. And He really is amazed because he had lost his mother for a long period of time. He missed her figure.

" Ah…..ah……a motorbiker………Sakura…he's a motorbiker……..Don't talk or meet him anymore. And you, stay away from my daughter! Come now Sakura……come in…..let's go!"

Nadeshiko closed the door, but Sakura managed to get out for a while only to bide him good bye and thank you for everything. Syaoran, being the one left out of the blue, only smiled lightly, then took off.

In her room, Sakura still can hear the sound of his motorbike. She watched him left through her curtains while hugging his jacket close to her body and smelt his scent. Cinnamon. Sweet though.

He had left his jacket. She decided to wash it for him and returned it by tomorrow. Yeap, she had decided. She now getting ready to sleep, hoping to dream about Syaoran later on.

…………………………………………………..4truesamurai…………………………………………………………

hehehhhe…it's a lil bit longer this time ….

What past hidden by his mother about motor?

How will the relationship between the two of them grows?

What's more evil than strip teasing Sakura?

………..Stay tune on the next episode……………

Like it? Hate it? Comments please….. I need at least 05 reviews more to continue this……..please………click…….the…..button……..down….there……thank you…..i luph you

1

1

1

1

1

v


	3. Outraged Jealousy

Mars

Mars

Summary:

Based on a television series…..Sakura is a silent girl….None had ever grown much attention to her…….until one day she met a rebellious motor-biker. Guess what will happen…….romance of course……SxS…TxE….

this is my first time writing a fiction…..hope you dun mind finding a critical error here….hehheh enjoy!! b

_**Outraged Jealousy….**_

Previously on Mars

He had left his jacket. She decided to wash it for him and returned it by tomorrow. Yeap, she had decided. She now getting ready to sleep, hoping to dream about Syaoran later on.

--

Gud morning, Chiharu!!

Hey, Rika, gud morning!!

Everyone's smiling to their friends as they go to their classroom. Well, everyone but one.

The lonely Kinomoto Sakura.

She was in her way climbing up the stairs when she passed some hysteric girls gathered around the most handsome guy in campus.

Li Syaoran.

She was too shy to call him even to return his jacket. Luckily, Only-God-knows-how, he saw her passed by behind all the girls shouting on him.

He quickly said "Sorry, I've got class to catch. I'll see you all later on. Ok? Bye.." to all the girls, then squished through all the energetic women and half-jumped all the stairs to her direction.

"Hey, Sakura!" he said.

"Emm….thanks, for yesterday,Li. Here's your jacket. I have washed it. Thanks again." With that, she quickly went passed him. But, being athletic, he too was quick. He caught her hand.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

He grinned.

"Nothing! Just thank you." He pulled her face and kissed her cheek.

She turned her head to him half-glaring, "What the….?"

He just shrugged and continued walking still grinning. Left her stunned, touching her cheek, speechless. Unexpectedly, she blushed, and quickly walked away to her classroom. Not minding or even seeing the jealous glare someone sent to her direction.

"Really, she pissed me off. Who does she think she is. I must do something. Yesterday, I was too kind to her." said the jealous shadow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey…Sakura!"

Syaoran called from beside her chair, which is unfortunate for her because they had the same subject.

"Hey…." This time he playfully stabbed her arms with his ballpoint repeatedly.

"Hey, Sakura. C'mon! Let's talk. Why are you seemed afraid to open that beautiful lips of yours? I know, how about we….."

Before he could finish his offering to her, Terada sensei was intent to whack him with a black-board rubber. But, being athletic, He quickly lowered his head avoiding the rubber and…..

As the result, Eriol, who did nothing and know nothing about what would happen and unfortunately had taken a seat right behind him, was the one who got hit by the rubber right on his face.

"Bang…."

Poor Eri-chan was stunned on his seat with his face red…..

"Ouch!"

Syaoran who successfully saved his own face, was laughing hard. So as the whole classroom and Sakura, although she had her face hid behind her book, was making a small giggle.

'Hey, she has quite a melodious sound.' Syaoran thought. Impressed by how she giggled, he stay still in his seat looking at her face.

"Sorry, Hiragizawa-kun. Don't blame me. Ask Syaoran." Terada sensei gave hands up to him.

"Syaorannnn……" Eriol gave him an "I'LL KILL YOU" death glare and a pair of hands ready to strangle him.

"Uhhh….." Syaoran babbled and immediately, he jumped off his chair and ran.

"Heyyy…." Eriol and Terada sensei shouted. Eriol for him to run away and Terada for him to go out the class before time.

Eriol, moved by rage, jumped out of his seat too and started chasing him.

"Waittt……Syaorann….Come back, you!!"

All the students laughed and fortunately, not long after, the bells rang.

"Ok. I think the **sound of freedom** has rung. You can go home and don't forget to do the task. Thank you everyone." Terada sensei closed the day with everyone still laughing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sakura…wait for me…"

Sakura was walking along the park when Syaoran called.

She immediately blushed because of the event. She hurriedly walked avoiding him.

Seeing him still tailing her, she ran away.

"Heyyy………Sakura….waittt……"

'Damn. She really can run that fast. Oh well. She has the same class with me anyway.'Syaoran thought with a little smile plastered on his handsome face.

His voice slowly faded away from her ears meaning he was no longer at her track.

She stopped, took a deep breath, and walked casually.

The campus radio turned on the "Canon in D" song. Everybody should be on their way to campus to have their first period.

Like Sakura, she was heading to her last period of the day. Again, climbing up the stairs was the most difficult part for her petite body. She was lost in thought of today's event when somebody tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, Sakura. There's one out there looking for you. Follow me, here."

She followed in his trail, descended the stair, run along the field, to a rather secluded place beside the building.

She was stunned, confused for a second, when suddenly, she was jerked forward.

Bump!!

She fell hard on the ground. Her left cheek bleed, her arms bruised, but her face remained calm though pain was stung.

She felt no fear against all the people around her lumped body. Her eyes searched for the leader. A familiar figure. The same figure with the one who had threw her clothes the other day. Daidouji Tomoyo.

'Here she goes gain.' Sakura thought.

"What do you want this time?"

"Nothing. I just think….Didn't yesterday enough for you?"

She started kicking Sakura's face with her friends helped tied Sakura's arms.

"I have told you not to get near to my Syaoran didn't I? I don't understand what's he like about you that I don't have? I gave him everything. My body, love, soul, isn't that enough?"

"Yes, you maybe gave him everything. But, what does it for if he doesn't felt attached to you? You didn't understand him enough. You just attracted to his looks, not him on the inside."

"What? How dare you say that to me? So, you think you know him better than me? You think he's more attracted to you than me? Then let's see if he's still likes you after I did this. Hold her hand!"

The gang started to hold her hand and put it on a table-like stone. Tomoyo picked up a quite large stone. Clearly, she would break her fingers which is very important to a painter like her.

"Let's see if he would still like you when you have nothing to proud of anymore."

Sakura's eyes bulged and glared at her.

"You won't do that." Fright was clear at her eyes now.

"Yes, I will if you don't promise me to stay away from him. I know you want to be a painter. Without this hand, you will have a dream to lose. Syaoran will….."

"If my right hand broke, I still have my left one.

If both of my hand broke, I will use my feet to paint.

If my feet also broke, I can still use my mouth.

Whatever you try, you won't make me left my dream. " Sakura cut her speech.

Sakura then closed her eyes, ready for what Tomoyo would do.

Tomoyo on the other hand was actually stunned at what Sakura had said. Just for a while, then it turns to anger. "If that's what you believe, then so be it."

Sakura shut her eyes tightly, ready for the hit, when……

"Tomoyo! What are you doing?"

Syaoran and Eriol suddenly came running from out of nowhere. Syaoran ran and caught her stone-gripped hand.

Suddenly, he had this serious expression on his face.

"If you dare touch her again, I promise that you'll be dead."

Tomoyo was shocked plus taken aback by that. She quickly dropped the stone. Slowly backed off, then ran away crying.

Eriol, who saw all that, suddenly realize something (author note: I'll tell you what it is later…heheheh…cliff hanger..) and started chasing Tomoyo.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura to stand up. He hugged her crying figure and slowly lifted her on her feet.

"**Sshh… That's okay, Sakura. Everything's fine now. Ssshh…."**

After a lot of stroking and crying…..

"Come on, I'll take you home."

She only answered with a nod.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vroommm……

The sound of Syoran's motor slowly faded as it's already in front of her house.

She got off of it and also her helmet.

"Thank you so much for everything, Syaoran. I really appreciate it. See you tomorrow."

"Wait…" Syaoran called.

She turned back facing him again but, like always, with her heads down.

"You really should have told me If any of this happens again. I can't forgive myself to let you involved in my matters with those maniac girls. Okay?

Here, I'll give you this."

He clicked open her wrist band with an engraved Japanese word plate in the middle of it.

"This word means spirit. Let it be your spirit when you need courage as it always do with me. "

"No, I know this is precious for you. I'm not worth it."

"Yes, you do. At least, to me."

Sakura lifted her face. Shocked.

He just smiled affectionely and touched her cheek.

"At least, take this as my apology to you."

He then kissed her forehead lovingly.

She immediately blushed.

"Hoeee…"

'Hey….she's so cute blushing like that. Ok. Let's see if I do this.' thought Syaoran.

He then placed his palm on her warm cheek. His eyes still focus on her. His finger then traced her lips asking for permission.

" May I?"

Sakura just can't do anything. He had been really sweet today. Like a film, her memory ran to the sweet kiss on the cheek he did that morning, how he saved her, took her home.

She nodded unconsciously and closed her eyes.

Syaoran then did kiss her. It was sweet, not too long, and memorable enough.

When he let go, the expression on her face is even cuter. She was smiling in a cute way making his heart sputtered.

"Ohh….you're smiling…..at last……I would have thought that you have no expression. Thank God. "

He then hugged her.

"What are you talking about? Of course I have."

She pinched him lightly on his stomach.

"Auch…..hey…..hehheehhehe. I'm glad."

He kissed her again. A peck on her lips.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura."

With that, he was off the road with his bike. Leaving Sakura, smiling happily, unknown to the fact that her mother has seen the scene.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

From: truesamurai…..

Please review….i really work hard for this episode…..

Flames accepted…….


	4. Love is in the air

**Passionate Mars chapter 4**

Author's note:

"…_**.."**_ means they're in a _**conversation**_

'…' means the _**thought bubble**_.

So, without further delay, let's continue on the story…

That night, Sakura just couldn't sleep. She can't help thinking about all the sweet kisses Syaoran just gave her. The felt of his lips lightly touching hers are just made her feel like she could sky-rocketed to seventh heaven. Unconsciously, she wet her lips. Something about the kiss had sparked something within her heart. Until these days, she would refuse to believe in men and all the gibberish they would talk about girls. She had learned that trusting men was no better than visiting lion's den. But this feeling about Syaoran the moment he entered the classroom, she didn't know why, looks like the whole world started revolving around him. Everyone in class was absorbed by his charm, by his cheerfulness, by his outgoing personality. Everything about him amazed her. How can a single man produce so much light it's blinding her. Well, aside from the playboy manner he had, she actually kinda liked him.

That time when Syaoran for the first time tried talking to her, she couldn't help the fluttering inside her stomach, she didn't know what it is. She suddenly couldn't get a voice to greet him back, so she just kept quiet. He was persistent in trying to get her talk to him but Sakura just couldn't say anything. On one side, she hated the playboy guts he had and the other side her heart betrayed her, telling her that he's different. She definitely fell for him when he saved her from the bully of his fan-girls. She saw that he really did care for her instead of trying to woe her, or even better, she actually had fallen in love ever since she saw him in the classroom. Either way, one thing had been clear for her. She loved him. Yes, she was still scared deep within her heart. She was scared of the fact that he's biker, but she promised herself, she would try to believe in him. All the thinking made her tired and eventually Sakura started dozing off to sleep.

* * *

When her alarm clock rang the next morning, she bolted up and quickly realized that she was almost late for Mr. Ichikawa's killer class or at least that's what everyone had been saying about him. Super Disciplined Algorithm Math Class in which Sakura lacked the skill of. She sometimes spent her time in class wondering, why she couldn't grasp anything Mr. Ichikawa explained about. Here she was, in class, with an opened book about Math, copying some notes from the board that she herself can't understand, when suddenly she saw something, or rather, someone, moving behind her…

"SSStt, Sakura. Please hid me"

Syaoran crept behind her from the class' back door, avoiding Mr. Ichikawa, fully aware of his lateness and the consequences he had to face if he got spotted. He tried to sit on his usual spot beside her without Mr. Ichikawa knowing, but unfortunately, it's just not his day.

"I know you're late Syaoran. And don't even try to sneak behind Miss. Kinomoto"

Mr. Ichikawa surprisingly had grown accustomed of his every way either for ditching class or escaping his punishment because of the lateness, and everytime Syaoran tried to do the deed, Mr. Ichikawa just somehow managed to catch him red-handed.

"Sorry, Mr. Ichikawa. I just lost my kitten and I had spent the morning, looking for it."

Eriol rolled his eyes and snickered '_Since when did he started grow fond of cats? He even LOATHES cats._'

"If you think that excuses can help you, you're wrong Syaoran. And I'm more than happy to announce that you're going to get extra homework after this. You got that? Now, you can sit."

Without further instructions, he dashed to his spot and started looking for his text book, without knowing that the girl beside him just couldn't hide her feelings anymore. Sakura herself couldn't believe how can she blushed just by seeing him. The scene of yesterday kiss kept repeating itself over and over again in her little mind, reminding her of his soft lips, his trembling hand on her shoulder, and his cute blushing face afterwards. Secretly, she took a peek of him with her face buried under the books piling up on her table. Syaoran, too, become aware of the girl beside him, just caught her eyes at the moment. Sakura blushed and hid her faces, but Syaoran knew what's behind the shy eyes, and whispered "Need to talk to you, Sakura. Meet me after class, okay?"

She replied with a quick nod, wondering what could it be that he wanted to talk about.

* * *

_RING! RING!_

The last bell of the day had finally rung, much to Sakura relief. She quickly took her belonging and followed Syaoran outside to the rooftop. As soon as Syaoran closed the door behind him, he hugged her from behind. Sakura yelped and laughed at him, poked his side, giggling.

"Hey, you actually laughed. That's good to hear, Sakura. Be more like that, I like your laugh."

Sakura smiled and turned to hugged him even closer. He patted and kissed her forehead.

"I just don't know why I want you so much. The urge for me to protect you, then here..." He points his chest right to his heart. "…tells me that maybe I have fallen in love with you"

She jerked her head and released her hug "Maybe? So you're still not sure about this feeling? I knew it, a girl like me won't even stand a chance to love you" Tears started to welled up in her eyes but she refused to let it go and humiliate herself even more.

"Wait, Sakura. Let me finish. Yes, when I save you at this rooftop the other day, maybe I've started fallen in love. I saw the other side of you. You looked so fragile, I just can't ignore you. I have to and want to protect you. And when you're almost hurt yesterday, I've come to realize that I can't lose you and the feelings are real. I'm SURE deep in my heart that I love you. I love you Sakura, you don't need to feel unworthy, because it's your strength that moves me." He looked at her with such an emotion to let her feel that this was real. He wanted her to realize that his feeling for her was real.

She could feel his hand trembling. She really wanted to tell him that she feels the same. "Syaoran, I think I'm just like you. Somewhere deep in my heart, when you kiss me, I know, that I've fallen in love for you too. " At this point, Syaoran's face had a big smile plastered on. He hugged her, so hard, that it would crush her petite figure if he didn't remember to stop. She just laughed and hugged him even harder. This just felt right for both of them.

" I like you the way you are, Syaoran. Did you know, if you weren't around, it's just felt lonely. I like your cheerfulness, I like the rebellious you, I like the independent you. Everything. And if you let me, I want to know you more, Syaoran. I want to know the other side of you as well. Can I have this relationship with you? Will you be my boyfriend?"

Syaoran patted her head and suddenly pinched her cheek so hard.

"Aiiyee…Syaoran, lemme go, lemme go. What's that for?..Ugh, that hurts."

He laughed and put his palm on her cheek. He pulled her cheek towards him, then kissed her oh-so-softly. Time stopped right here right there for both of them. Feeling each other's lips were like bliss on earth. Finally, he pulled back and whispered, "I should be the one asking you to be my girlfriend, little one. Not the other way around. Anyway, I think we're official now, aren't we? Can I kiss you again?"

"I thought you'll never ask" By then, Sakura had thrown her arms around her neck and kissed him with all her heart. He kissed her back. For a moment, they stayed in that position. Sakura immediately felt her legs turned into jelly and the butterfly in her stomach fluttered so much she can't hold it anymore, her legs almost gave away while Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura, supporting her. Before he can do any further, he drew back and hugged her.

"Thank you, Syaoran, for giving me the chance to love you. I really do love you."

"Same here"

* * *

"Okay, see you tomorrow then, Sakura." It was almost 8 p.m that Syaoran got to take her home, because he can't let her take the train so late in the night. Rather, he decided to take her on his motorbike.

"See you." She looked at him with such warm eyes and small smiles he just couldn't help to hug her one last time for tonight. "Goodnight Sakura. Quick, go in before your mother caught us here."

"Goodbye, Syaoran." She kissed his cheek and started walking towards the door. He touched his cheek and wondering how lucky he was to have a sweet girl like her. As he drove his way home, he started thinking about what Eriol had said earlier about Sakura and her problems with men. Since he can't come up with any idea why, he decided to leave it for tomorrow. He's going to get a peaceful goodnight sleep and maybe by any chance, he would meet Sakura in his dream.

"Sakura" As soon as she entered, Sakura heard her mother called her name rather harshly. Never in her life, her mother Nadeshiko spoke to her that way ever since the tragedy that occurred in the house.

"Where have you been? You never come home this late before. I thought you should have finished your class by five. And who the hell is that? Is he the one who take you home from before? I've told you not to ever go for someone like that, haven't I? Aren't I clear enough? Answer me, Sakura." Nadeshiko almost screamed in disbelief.

"Mom, he's not someone like that. Actually, he's the one who saved and helped me in school. Without him, I can't even keep up with school."

"He's a biker, Sakura. Can't you see that? Did you forget about what has happened? Nothing can be any good from a biker. Please Sakura, stay away from him." Nadeshiko had tears built up her eyes. It hurt Sakura seeing her mother cried over the same thing over and over again. She had tried not to bring the subject anymore, but now that she knew she loved Syaoran, she couldn't avoid the topic any longer.

"But mom, I love him. What can I do?" She herself felt tears started to pour down her cheeks. "I love him so much I can't bring myself to lose him. What should I do?" She sobbed, trying to make her mother understand. "I know he's a biker and I haven't forgotten about the cruel man who murdered Father and Touya, but he's different, mom. Please believe me. I know in my heart, he's different from those dumbasses. Believe me mom. Please."

"Oh sweety" Nadeshiko hugged her. It came to her that she just wanted to trust her daughter in this, but she just can't help feeling concerned. She can't bear to have anymore tragedy. She swear, if it ever happened to Sakura, she didn't know what she would do. "Ok, sweety, please don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry. Please."

"We will discuss this later. I promise. Now, go to your room, take a nice bath, then come on over and have dinner. I have prepared hot chicken soup for you."

"Okay." Sakura gave her mother last big hug then went upstairs to get a little refreshment for today.

* * *

"Hey Eriol, Wait a sec" As soon as he arrived school that day, Syaoran was on a misson in finding out this mystery about Sakura being afraid of man. He couldn't help having this bad feeling about what might happen to Sakura in the past. He swore he wouldn't let anything happen to Sakura. He wouldn't let anyone who had hurt Sakura escape without getting physical revenge from him.

"So..what is this? You had this smiling face of yours that makes me sick. Spill it out, Syaoran. Even god knows what had happen between you and Sakura. Did you score her?"

"What? Aaah, no." Syaoran was confused at first but could actually catch up to what topic Eriol was referring about. "Well, actually. I'm not. No, I didn't make love to her. I can't bring myself to do that just yet, I'm not that kind of animal who just go at her in one night. Not when I got nervous just by kissing her" At this point Syaoran was blushing so hard and hid his face in his arms, leaning on the balcony rail.

"Wowzer, who would actually think Syaoran "the sex god" has finally fell in love. To be honest, until now, I still think you ARE the animal who can have sex with just any girl. Let's we all give Sakura-chan a loud applause for that." Eriol started clapping with an amused smile plastered on his face. _'Aww, Syaoran and his first love are just too cute.'_

"Yeah, yeah, go on. You just wait and see later on what I've got for you during basketball match this noon." Syaoran playfully pointed his fingers to Eriol's chest and laughed. "You just don't know. This thing I have with her is LOVE. Yes, it's love. I love her so much I want to do it with her, but just hugging and kissing her this time would be enough for me" Syaoran sighed and Eriol could just see the love for her in his eyes. He couldn't believe that it was true. Syaoran was actually falling in love with ONE girl. He wondered what kind of magic Sakura had possessed that make Syaoran this way. "Anyway, I remember something you said about Sakura's fear of men. What's about that?"

"I don't know the details, but from what I heard from her old schoolmates, she used to be this bubbly cheerful student then suddenly she's like switching personalities. She became quiet and started avoiding conversations with everyone in class especially the boys. I still remembered the way she looked at me just then, as though I was a bother. She looked so scared about having a conversation with men. However, ever since you and her are together, I could see the change in her. She still looks timid as ever but somehow she could open up to you. Good for you, Syaoran. I'm happy for you"

"Well, thanks, buddy. I hope you and Tomoyo-chan for happiness as well."

"Hey, where did you hear that from?" Eriol blushed at the mention of the girl he loved. "Man, did Tomoyo-chan tell you about this. Ugh, that girl and her blabber-mouth."

"Yeah Tomoyo is quite talkative. Still, you loved her, right." Syaoran grinned and teased his friend, trying to suppress the laughter at the tip of his mouth.

"Syaoran, don't get me started at this. You won't tell that to the whole student body, will you? I'm gonna kill you if you ever tell anyone about it. Syaoran, this is no joke, alright." Syaoran kept laughing while crossing his fingers behind his back_. 'Oh, this gonna be interesting, Eriol.'_

During classes that day, Syaoran's mind wandered elsewhere. He kept worrying about this little secrets Sakura had and he would find that out. Eventually.


End file.
